Nos fiançailles
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP, Jack a retrouvé le Pearl et donc, Will n'a jamais eu à le sauver de la pendaison, Elizabeth est fiancée à James , comme il se devait


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou, voici donc une nouvelle histoire centrée sur James et Liz, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Nos fiançailles**

_**Le matin,**_

Cinq heures sonnaient à peine au clocher lorsqu'Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille poussa un grognement mécontent et referma résolument les yeux avant de se résoudre à les ouvrir à nouveau au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à chercher le sommeil. Mécontente, Elizabeth se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de l'annonce officielle de ses fiançailles avec le Commodore James Norrington.

A la pensée de son futur fiancé, Elizabeth souffla lourdement. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser pour qu'à son tour James accepte d'aller sauver Will, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte que le oui qu'elle avait lâché du bout des lèvres la conduirait à cette journée. Tout ça pour Will. La jeune fille adressa une pensée émue au jeune forgeron et son esprit la ramena aux événements des semaines précédentes. A l'île de la Muerta.

Lorsque Barbossa avait été vaincu, Will et elle s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs regards s'étaient noués et la jeune Elizabeth avait espéré un baiser. Will s'était approché et elle avait fermé les yeux, savourant d'avance ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Mais au lieu de ça, Will l'avait regardée.

« Votre fiancé doit vous attendre. »

A cet instant, elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdu Will pour toujours. Elle avait bien tenté de lui expliquer, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge nouée par l'émotion. Et quand elle avait finalement retrouvé l'usage de la parole, Will et elle étaient revenus à bord du navire de la Navy tandis que Jack Sparrow s'éloignait à la barre de son Black Pearl enfin retrouvé après une ultime pirouette.

Après ça, la vie avait repris son cours et elle n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de voir son fiancé et encore moins de rencontrer William. Son père, ravi du mariage qu'il avait tellement espéré, s'était empressé de convoquer couturières, cuisiniers, musiciens et autres serviteurs de réjouissance pour arranger la cérémonie. Elizabeth, elle, s'était laissée entraîner, dépassée par la soudaineté pourtant prévisible de l'événement.

La jeune fille soupira de plus belle. Une fois cette journée passée, elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Elle songea à Will et un soupir triste lui échappa à la pensée que pour sauver la vie du jeune homme elle avait dû y renoncer pour de bon. Son regard s'embua et elle songea à sa dernière entrevue avec Will, trois jours plus tôt.

Le jeune forgeron s'était présenté en début d'après-midi et le cœur d'Elizabeth avait fait une embardée à sa vue. Pendant de délicieuses secondes, elle avait cru que, le jour fixé pour l'annonce de ses fiançailles approchant, Will était venu lui déclarer son amour et la supplier de ne pas épouser le Commodore. Les premiers mots que le jeune homme avait prononcés avaient tués net cet espoir naissant.

« Mademoiselle Swann, je suis venu vous faire mes adieux. »

Elizabeth avait blêmi.

« Vos adieux ? Mais Will, je croyais que vous alliez reprendre la forge de Mr Brown et que » avait-elle commencé avant de s'interrompre, incapable de prononcer la suite.

Elle avait pensé que Will serait toujours là pour elle.

Le visage de Will avait pris une expression triste et Elizabeth avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Mais déjà, Will avait repris.

« Je le croyais aussi Mademoiselle Swann, mais, je n'ai plus la moindre raison de rester à Port Royal maintenant que »

Là, Will s'était interrompu et l'avait longuement regardée avant de reprendre d'une voix mal assurée.

« Maintenant que je n'ai plus d'espoir de retrouver mon père. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'était serré et elle avait tendu la main vers lui.

« Will » avait-elle soufflé.

Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés et Will avait inconsciemment avancé d'un pas dans sa direction.

« Je n'ai accepté d'épouser James que parce que, » avait commencé Elizabeth.

Les yeux de Will avaient fouillé son visage et elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

« Will, je,

- Elizabeth » avait murmuré le jeune homme.

Au moment où il s'approchait de ses lèvres, la porte s'était brutalement ouverte et le Gouverneur était entré. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient séparés sur le champ.

« Ah William, vous êtes venu saluer ma fille avant de partir, c'est fort aimable de votre part. » avait déclaré le Gouverneur.

En cet instant, Elizabeth avait eu envie d'étrangler son père mais Will avait hoché la tête.

« Ainsi que vous Monsieur, je vous remercie pour toutes les bontés que vous avez eues à mon égard durant toutes ces années.

- Allons c'était bien naturel, avait répondu gentiment le Gouverneur. Elizabeth, la couturière t'attend dans ta chambre pour des retouches ou je ne sais quelle chose. »

La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé et le Gouverneur s'était tourné vers Will.

« A ce propos, serez-vous des nôtres pour le prochain bal ? Ce n'est pas très habituel de voir un apprenti forgeron dans ce genre d'événement mais je suppose qu'à circonstances exceptionnelles…

- Non merci Gouverneur Swann mais le navire sur lequel j'ai embarqué lève l'ancre demain matin. J'étais juste venu présenter mes adieux à Mademoiselle Swann et lui souhaiter mes vœux de bonheur. » Avait répondu Will.

Le Gouverneur avait souri.

« Voilà qui est fort bien présenté William, tu vois Elizabeth, notre jeune ami a le sens des convenances. »

La jeune fille n'avait eu aucun mal à saisir la critique implicite des paroles de son père et s'était inclinée gravement.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur Turner, je vous souhaite de faire bon voyage. » avait-elle répondu en retenant ses larmes.

Les yeux de Will avaient épousé les siens une dernière fois et pendant une seconde le jeune homme avait semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il s'était ravisé avant de sortir de la vie d'Elizabeth pour toujours.

La jeune fille laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue à ce souvenir et la voix d'Estrella, sa femme de chambre, la sortit de ses tristes pensées.

« Déjà réveillée Mademoiselle ? Il faut dire que ce n'est pas une journée ordinaire, sourit-elle.

- En effet, » répondit mollement Elizabeth.

Estrella posa un regard attentif sur sa jeune maitresse tandis qu'elle arrangeait la robe d'intérieur de cette dernière.

« Le Commodore Norrington est un homme réellement charmant, vous allez faire beaucoup d'envieuses Mademoiselle.

- Charmant oui, répondit Elizabeth sans entrain.

- Le jeune Turner aussi est charmant, quoique dans un genre différent, » osa Estrella.

Elizabeth tressaillit devant cette affirmation qui traduisait ses propres pensées.

« Tais-toi et prépare moi, j'ai envie de sortir, lui lança-t-elle avec sécheresse.

- Pardon Mademoiselle. » Rougit Estrella, consciente d'avoir mis le doigt sur une blessure encore mal refermée.

_**L'après-midi,**_

Seule sur les remparts qui dominaient la baie entourant Port Royal, Elizabeth posa un regard las sur l'horizon. Pendant une minute, elle se demanda où était Will avant de se reprendre. Will ne reviendrait pas. Son amour d'enfant était parti au loin et elle s'apprêtait à nouer son destin à un autre. Penser à Will et ce qui aurait pu être ne changerait rien à ce qui était. Et ce qui était c'était James Norrington et sa froideur militaire. Elizabeth soupira lourdement.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas James, au contraire. L'officier était en tous points charmant et digne d'admiration. Elle le respectait pour ses valeurs morales, pour son sens de l'honneur sans failles et sa courtoisie. Cependant, le Commodore Norrington semblait la voir encore comme une enfant ou comme un objet précieux, trop fragile pour être touché. Que pouvait-elle espérer d'une union avec un homme qui la traitait avec la considération que l'on porte aux faibles et aux indigents ? Elizabeth elle, rêvait d'étreintes, de passion… Toutes ces choses dont le Commodore paraissait entièrement dénué et que les vingt printemps d'Elizabeth appelaient avec ardeur. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté la demande en mariage du Commodore, il n'avait pas eu le moindre geste pour elle, hormis ceux que l'étiquette exigeait et qu'il avait par conséquent envers toutes les femmes.

« Elizabeth ? Enfin mon enfant tout le monde te cherche partout ! »

La jeune fille se força à sourire tandis qu'elle se retournait vers son père.

« J'avais juste envie de venir quelques instants ici. » répondit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur de son père en lui expliquant qu'elle souhaitait être seule une dernière fois avant de devenir la future Madame Commodore. Se méprenant sur ses raisons, le Gouverneur sourit.

« Bien sûr, tu voulais revenir à l'endroit où James t'a fait sa demande, suis-je sot. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se trouvait à l'endroit où James lui avait proposé de l'épouser.

« Allons rentre maintenant, ta robe t'attend et je sais que tu as envie d'être éblouissante ce soir.

- Bien sûr Père. » Répondit Elizabeth.

Elle avait certes envie d'être belle, mais elle doutait que le froid Commodore remarque quoique ce soit….

_**Le soir,**_

Vêtue d'une lourde robe drapée d'or et de bleu et les cheveux soigneusement bouclés à l'anglaise, Elizabeth fit son entrée dans la salle de bal au bras de son père qui irradiait sa satisfaction. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Elizabeth vit James Norrington, vêtu de son plus bel uniforme, s'avancer vers eux.

« Je crois que ton cavalier t'attend Elizabeth. » Sourit le Gouverneur en s'effaçant pour laisser James prendre la main de la jeune fille.

Crispée, Elizabeth vit le Commodore s'incliner devant elle.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse Elizabeth ?

- Avec plaisir Commodore Norrington. » Répondit elle mécaniquement.

Tandis que le Commodore la guidait vers le centre de la salle de bal et donnait ainsi le coup d'envoi de ce dernier, Elizabeth sentit les regards braqués sur elle. Ceux des vieux messieurs et des vieilles patronnesses pleins d'attendrissement, ceux des mères qui avaient une fille à marier remplis de frustration et enfin ceux des jeunes filles qui exprimaient leur envie. Le bras de James enserra sa taille avec élégance et il la guida avec souplesse.

« Vous êtes magnifique Elizabeth, parfaite. »

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire mal à l'aise et James continua à la guider en silence.

Pendant qu'ils évoluaient ainsi, Elizabeth se demanda si toute sa vie ressemblerait à cette danse. Un silence respectueux dénué de chaleur. Inquiète, elle leva les yeux sur James et croisa le regard vert de son fiancé.

« Je suis moi-même ému. » souffla-t-il pour la rassurer.

Ce qui, loin de rassurer Elizabeth, augmenta son inquiétude. Comment pourrait-elle vivre aux côtés d'un homme qui n'osait la toucher ?

La soirée se passa ainsi, entrecoupée de danses et de discussions stériles avec les autres dames qui affectaient des mines de conspiratrices. Elizabeth entendit une bonne centaine de fois la formule délicate du :

« Il est encore un peu tôt pour vous féliciter mais je suis si heureuse pour vous ma chérie. »

A laquelle elle répondait à chaque fois par un sourire tremblant que les dames interprétèrent comme la marque d'une charmante réserve et les jeunes filles comme celle d'un triomphe hautain.

Finalement, le grand moment arriva et le Gouverneur monta sur l'estrade de bois qu'il avait fait monter pour l'occasion. Le cœur d'Elizabeth flancha tandis qu'il prenait la parole.

« Mes amis, c'est un grand soir que ce soir pour mon cœur de père… En effet, le très honorable Commodore James Norrington »

Là, le Gouverneur Swann s'interrompit et adressa un sourire au Commodore.

« M'a fait l'honneur de demander la main de ma fille unique, Elizabeth. Et j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que celle-ci a accepté. »

Les yeux se braquèrent sur Elizabeth qui rougit tandis que James prenait sa main dans la sienne et la guidait vers l'estrade. Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit une embardée et elle chercha des yeux un visage rassurant. Personne ne lui avait parlé de ça ! James s'inclina et se tourna vers le Gouverneur.

« Gouverneur Swann, votre accord fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, à présent, j'ai accompli tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer. »

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement et songea avec amertume qu'elle n'était qu'une distinction de plus aux yeux du Commodore. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ce dernier mit soudainement un genou à terre.

Elizabeth lut la surprise dans le regard de son père tandis que James serrait sa main dans la sienne.

« Elizabeth, depuis le premier jour j'ai su que nos destins étaient intimement liés, je vous ai vue grandir et devenir la femme exceptionnelle que vous êtes maintenant. Une femme parfaite que je mettrai tout mon cœur et toute mon âme à chérir si vous m'autorisez à le faire. »

Surprise, Elizabeth oublia l'assemblée tandis que le Gouverneur poussait un hoquet aussi surpris que ravi. Les yeux dans les siens, James Norrington poursuivit.

« Mademoiselle Elizabeth Swann, acceptez-vous de m'épouser ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se remplit de gratitude à la pensée que James lui donnait ainsi une liberté de choix. Elle pouvait différer, elle pouvait dire non… La main de James serra la sienne.

« Elizabeth, » souffla t'il.

En cet instant, la jeune femme ne vit que l'espoir dans les yeux de son promis. Elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter devant une telle assemblée, pas après avoir accepté même si elle devait en souffrir.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le visage de James se remplit de joie et il se releva. Elizabeth sentit son bras sur sa taille tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Elle vit le visage choqué de son père comme dans un rêve puis les lèvres de James Norrington se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de tiède. Elizabeth se laissa faire, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que la langue de James se glissait dans sa bouche, prouvant ainsi que l'homme n'avait rien de tiède ou de froid. Pantelante, Elizabeth se laissa faire et poussa un faible gémissement de dépit lorsque la bouche de James déserta la sienne.

« Et bien, toussota le Gouverneur. Je vous propose de, de boire à la santé de James et d'Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme nota du coin de l'œil la manière rapide dont les femmes s'éventaient et James raffermit son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Voulez-vous un peu de vin Elizabeth ?

- Oui. » Répondit la jeune femme dont la tête tournait.

Ils burent un verre puis James l'entraina vers le jardin.

« Elizabeth, ce jour est le plus beau de ma vie, » murmura t'il.

Perdue, la jeune fille lui adressa un regard humide et il se pencha sur elle.

« Vous êtes ma faiblesse Elizabeth, je vous aime…. » Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Elizabeth se laissa faire, surprise par l'ardeur qu'elle découvrait. Finalement, James lui baisa la main.

« N'allons pas trop vite, je ne veux pas vous offenser ou vous brusquer ma très chère, si chère Elizabeth. »

Cette fois elle sourit. Finalement la vie avec James ne serait peut-être pas aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle l'avait redouté. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle glissa ses doigts dans la perruque que son rang exigeait qu'il porte.

« Un avant-gout de notre nuit de noces ?

- De notre vie, » répondit James avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Elizabeth pressa son corps contre celui de son fiancé et elle songea qu'elle s'était trompée. James Norrington n'était pas froid ou distant, bien au contraire. L'homme glissa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de la relâcher à regret.

« Je veux que vos fiançailles soient inoubliables pour vous Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle avait oublié ses regrets et ses doutes. Elle avait oublié Will et tourné le dos à son enfance. Elle attira le visage de James contre le sien et sourit.

« Nos fiançailles James. » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
